On The Sixth Day
by risokura
Summary: He would stay as long as fate would allow it.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ace Attorney.

**A/N**: Dual Destinies came out last month and the ending hit me pretty hard in the heart. I guess you can call this the result of it all.

-x-

_On The Sixth Day_

-x-

His alarm went off precisely at eight that morning, a dull humming by his ear that was more of a nuisance than anything else. Apollo clicked a button on his cell phone, muting the offending noise and stared listlessly at the white ceiling above his head.

The sun was already up, hanging low in the sky. Shafts of light escaped through the gaps in his blinds, chasing away the shadows that lingered over the pristine sheets of his bed. His fingers were laced loosely over his stomach and his eyes were half lidded in silent contemplation. There was a pressure building in the juncture between his eyes and he forced himself to take a deep breath. He rose up in bed, glanced at the calendar across the room and felt the heaviness already setting into his heart.

…_In a memory, Apollo is wholly fascinated with and consumed by the night sky. It was just the two of them sitting side by side and getting excited for the future that they envisioned. He would become a lawyer and Clay … Clay would…_

Klavier was the one who picked him up. The Wrights and Athena were travelling with Edgeworth. Phoenix has offered to take him, but he had politely declined. Apollo needed someone who was going to distract him from the events that were about to unfold before him. And that's what Klavier had proven he was good for—distraction.

After Apollo got ready and did a once over in the mirror, he headed outside to wait for Klavier. The prosecutor greeted him with a smile and nothing else as he pulled up to the curb outside of Apollo's apartment building. Apollo, in return, wordlessly got in after mumbling a half hearted good morning. The drive was quiet, save for the radio which acted as filler noise for the entire trip. Apollo was mute as Klavier had expected him to be. It was like the mess with Kristoph all over again. Except now their roles were reversed. Klavier wouldn't press … for now at least.

Klavier led the way after they parked the car and Apollo followed wordlessly behind him. The young defense attorney didn't have much to say to anyone in the chapel's foyer, but seemed to gain some bit of life in his eyes once he found the Wrights somewhere in the midst of everything. Apollo had expected the varied group of attendance that was present on that day. Of course Mr. Wright and the members of the space center would be there. Athena, Trucy, and Juniper, too. Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth was also there, probably more at the behest of Phoenix than anything else. …And perhaps Apollo was delirious with grief or losing his grip on reality, but he could have sworn he heard the echo of a hawk somewhere in the distance.

He found himself seated between Phoenix and Trucy, her arms wrapped around one of his own and her head leaning comfortingly on his shoulder during the funeral's proceedings. Apollo lost himself in the dull murmurs of the priest who stood before Clay's casket and his eyes began to wander around about the chapel. Sunlight passed through a colorful display of stained glass windows, warming the panes of glass and painting a myriad of colors along the creaky, mahogany floorboards. There were high arching ceilings and beautifully woven tapestries that lined the walls along the pews. Votive candles were burning on a cast iron rack a short distance away from the area where the clergymen would sit during service. Apollo was hardly religious, but he couldn't deny the calming effect the chapel had on him.

He had passed the duty of the eulogy onto Solomon. For Apollo, it was enough to find out who had killed his best friend. The eulogy was something he felt Clay's mentor should have had the honor of doing. Starbuck kept it lighthearted and brief, detailing the numerous hours Clay and Apollo had spent at the space center, Clay's never ending fascination with the vast and uncharted territory of space and his dedication to becoming an astronaut. He was able to break the somber atmosphere within the hall if only for a minute.

After he stepped down, the minister rose again to take his place. He closed his book with a soft thump as he read his last prayer and then turned to the congregation—it was time for a final farewell. They rose, one by one to file out of their pews and gaze upon the star born dreamer one more time. Trucy never let go of Apollo's hand as Phoenix led them out of the pew and up to the casket. They stood together, three solemn figures side by side in the silence of the great and wide chapel.

In the short time that he had been a lawyer, Apollo had quickly come to realize how soon one life could be dashed out. Such fragility was human life. It was almost as if someone had licked their fingers and twisted them cruelly over the burning wick of a lit candle. All that was left behind was smoke wafting hopelessly and endlessly in the dark.

"Apollo?" Trucy whispered, looking up at him.

"I'm …fine."

…_In a distant memory he remembers sitting with Clay in the garden after school. There were a few stragglers on the schools grounds. Mostly teachers, the usual bunch in detention, a few overachievers putting in extra hours in the library and some members of student government. And then there's the two of them, watching the ever expansive sky that stretches out before the two of them._

_It's been two weeks since Clay's mother passed and he seems to be getting better. They don't talk about the bad stuff anymore… just their hopes and dreams for the future. Clay will become an astronaut and Apollo, a lawyer. The two of them have their whole lives planned out and they're barely thirteen. But, it doesn't matter. They'll make it. If the two of them stay together, they'll be able to get through whatever life throws at them and they'll make it to the end._

_I'm fine. You're fine. __**We're fine**__…_

Apollo feels something in his chest squeezing tightly again and he closes his eyes to will the bile that's rising up his esophagus to go back down again. Panic is seeking to grab a hold of him. Eventually Trucy seems to sense some kind of distress coming from Apollo and she makes a move to look pointedly at Phoenix. They should probably go somewhere more private before he breaks down in front of the entire congregation.

She quickly pulls Apollo through the crowds forming within the aisles, Phoenix following closely at their heels, and leads them both into the warmth of the rising sun. Trucy lets go of his hands the moment they're outside in chapel's side garden. Apollo takes a huge gasping air into his lungs as he breathes for the first time and drops down onto the steps and let's out the first of anguished screams. His elbows are propped on his knees, hands over his eyes, but he's not crying. It's a distressed sort of gasping sound, something along the lines of wheezing coupled with heavy breathing. Phoenix immediately realizes that his younger associate is in the middle of having a panic attack.

The courtyard is filled with the sound of Apollo's hysteric attempts to regulate his breathing and calm down. But, he was at the mercy of his sympathetic nervous system and it wasn't giving back control anytime soon. Phoenix's voice was a far away sound somewhere in the periphery of his vision. Apollo bowed his head over and pulled his knees up to his chest, as he slowly became aware of the hand moving softly across the expanse of his back. He wasn't in control and it scared him—terrified him.

When he came back to reality, he realized it was just him and Phoenix in the courtyard. Trucy must have gone back inside to join the others. He glanced about them for a minute and swallowed past the heavy lump in his throat. He was a complete mess … this wasn't like him at all.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"…I need water." Apollo replied, turning away from his mentor and glanced at the cracks in the cement stairs.

"I'll get Trucy. Just wait here."

A few minutes later a small white cup was being pushed into his right hand and he accepted it from Phoenix who came to sit back down next to him again. The older attorney watched his younger charge carefully as he took a few sips from the cup and set it down by his foot. Apollo leaned over, resting his head on his knees again, feeling overwhelmed and lightheaded. He folded his arms over his knees, just as Phoenix reached a placed a comforting hand on his back again.

"…When I was twenty four … I was thrust into the middle of a certain case, Apollo." Phoenix began, noticing the way Apollo had taken to bouncing his foot in an effort to calm down, "I returned to the office late one night to discover the body of my old mentor. Someone had killed her and implicated her younger sister as the murderer. I was a rookie back then and didn't really know what I was doing, but I solved her murder and cleared her sister of all charges. But, a couple of years later, I met someone that used to be really important to her. …And he accused me of not protecting her when she needed me the most."

"Mia Fey." Apollo said, his voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah, Mia." Phoenix confirmed, "I asked myself if there was more I could do. Was it really my fault she had died? I could have saved her, couldn't I? …I harbored a lot of guilt over her death for a long time…" He turned to look in Apollo's direction, "But, there's not much we can do but honor the memory of those that have passed on. I know it's not my place to speak for Clay, but I know he would be proud of what you've done, Apollo."

"I know that. It's just … I hate this." Apollo started, "I hate this feeling of being so empty that there's nothing left inside of me. Like there's this giant gaping wound that I can't stitch up and throw gauze over. I feel like I'm being bled dry… like I've got nothing left to give." He wiped at his eyes, "This isn't one of those moments where you tell me that I have to smile through it all, is it, Mr. Wright? Because I don't think I can do it this time."

"That's a part of the grieving process, Apollo." Phoenix shook his head, "There's no time limit to put on any of this."

"I'm sick of feeling this way. Clay wouldn't want me to, I know." Apollo picked his head up, "But …he was the oldest friend I had. …The one person that understood me the most." He turned to look at Phoenix finally, "Sort of what like Prosecutor Edgeworth is to you."

"…Yeah, I guess." Phoenix quelled his impulse to laugh at the thought and patted Apollo on the shoulder, "What I'm saying is that it's going to be hard for awhile. And I know you're going through a rough time right now. But, you have us whenever you want to talk. About anything, I mean. I'm not just here to impart legal advice…" He scratched his chin in thought, "Although according to most experts, I'm not even good for that, huh?"

Apollo sighed heavily, dropping his hands to his thighs, "…I just … I don't want to do this, Mr. Wright." He turned away from Phoenix so his boss couldn't see his face, "I don't … I don't want to see them put him down there. It's like everything will be final when they do. …I won't be able to see him again."

"You mean his physical form." Phoenix stated, "He's still with you, Apollo."

Apollo laughed, but it was of the bitter sort. "Don't be clichéd. It doesn't fit you at all."

Phoenix sighed, trying to rack his mind for something to say. Even with all his experience, sometimes he was no good with these types of things. "I can say that Clay wouldn't want you to feel how you do right now, but that would be clichéd too. I don't know, Apollo. Sometimes there's really nothing you can say under these circumstances. I guess just knowing you have people there for you and sitting in companionable silence is enough."

"Then we can do that."

Phoenix nodded wordlessly and turned around to look behind him when he heard the door open behind them. Trucy had poked her head out of the door to wave him over.

"Everyone's nearly left. They're headed for the cemetery now."

Phoenix turned away from his daughter and back to Apollo who was still lost in his thoughts, "Apollo?"

The younger man rose shakily to his feet, looking more downtrodden than he had before he entered the chapel that morning. Wordlessly he turned away from Phoenix and brushed past Trucy as he made his way back inside. Trucy could only watch Apollo's retreating backside before turning back to her father with large, worried eyes.

"…He'll… be okay, right, Daddy?"

"It's not something that we can fix, Trucy." He turned to look down at his daughter, "…But, yeah. He should be … he will be." He reached out for her hand and she gave it willingly.

-x-

Clay was to be buried in the plot next to his mother.

Clouds had gathered overhead with small glimmers of light poking in from the heavens above. The cemetery was peaceful, with a gorgeous view of the city's skyline and mountains in the distance. The proceedings were brief and those who wanted to were granted one last look at the body before it was lowered into the ground. Yet, Apollo never made it out of the car to look upon his best friend one final time.

Klavier had parked just outside of the cemetery, eyes lifted toward the glow of the Californian winter sun. Apollo, as Klavier had expected, was on the verge of becoming completely inconsolable as they neared the cemetery. His hands were starting to shake and he was on the verge of hyperventilating again. Phoenix had pulled Klavier aside before they took off from the chapel and told him to look after Apollo given what had happened in the garden. It brought Klavier back to a time earlier in January when he was the one in Apollo's position and trying to find answers to questions when there were none. His brother's expressionless face as he was about to meet his end via lethal injection was still fresh in his memory.

Klavier put the car into park and sighed heavily. The sound of Apollo struggling was enough to make Klavier's chest ache. This wasn't the brash and loud opponent he often faced off against in court. These were the broken sounds of a child who had lost one of the few lifelines he had on this Earth. This was a boy who had lost nearly everything in the short span of a week and was struggling to cope with it all by himself.

"Apollo—"

Apollo cut him off abruptly before he could get another word out.

"…I felt it when he died."

Klavier blinked, somewhat thrown off. He gathered his thoughts again so he could make a proper reply. "…What do you _mean?_" …Had he heard Apollo right?

"I _felt_ something." Apollo began again, "I felt that knife go in." He paused and then looked at Klavier, "Call it what you want, but when something bad happened the other could feel it. I knew when something was bothering him as he did me. I know it sounds crazy, I know it does. But… but I'm not losing it. I _felt _it."

Klavier shrugged, "I'm not doubting you, Apollo."

Apollo closed his eyes and turned away. He seemed to be counting to himself under his breath. "If I go out there I'll fall apart again. I'm sick of falling apart over all of this."

"No one is expecting you to hold yourself together as tightly as you always do, Forehead." Klavier tried to reassure him. _…For Heaven's sake, schatzi, you just lost your best friend…_

"You're right." Apollo replied, raising his head to look out of the front window. More cars were starting to pull in and line up where Klavier had parked. He turned to look at Klavier, "You know what it's like though, don't you?"

"You mean to lose your best friend? Of course." Klavier replied, "If you recall, it happened twice within a three month period."

A grimace crossed Apollo's features, "I'm sorry."

"Nein, nein. What are you apologizing for? You weren't responsible for Kristoph's and Daryan's actions."

Apollo sighed, "Your brother, my former mentor, would still be alive if it weren't for me. And perhaps Daryan wouldn't be in jail if it weren't for me either."

"Stop talking so foolishly, Apollo." Klavier chided and turned around in his seat to watch the rush of cars and people pass them by, "Both of them made their graves and now they have to lie in them. Your best friend on the other hand… he was involved in circumstances beyond his control."

"But, I—"

"Stop." Klavier cut him off before he could even start, "Just _stop_, Apollo. Your best friend's killer is behind bars and he isn't getting out any time soon. It's not going to bring Clay back… but let his memory rest easy within your heart. Allow yourself to feel some sort of peace. _ANY_ kind of peace."

Apollo shook his head, "…How. How do you propose I do that, Klavier?"

"…I don't know. Getting drunk? Gorging yourself silly? Everyone has their own way of coping … but ultimately it all comes down to learning to accept the reality of the situation." Klavier replied, "…If you would recall the day of Kristoph's execution…"

"You were a mess that day, too." Apollo said.

"…Yes, and you stayed there with me through it all, ja?" Klavier began, "…There's no manual for the proper way to grieve, Apollo… but beating yourself up about the way you feel about everything isn't going to help you. Feel sad, feel hopeless, feel out of control… but don't fall apart and die along with the piece of you that's being returned to the earth this morning."

"…You're right," His eyes were starting to mist over again, "You're absolutely right, he would have hated this. Would have hated me for acting the way that I am right now…"

"You have the right to grieve, Apollo. But death hasn't come for you just yet. Your heart is still beating; you still have a means of living." Klavier said, "…Please. _Bitte_. Don't give up on that just yet."

-x-

Klavier had eventually coaxed the young attorney, with his reddened eyes and disheveled appearance, out of his car to stand beside him and say goodbye to Clay one last time. There was supposed to be a gathering after the fact, a celebration of sorts. But, Apollo had refused. He couldn't find it in his heart to be any more social than he had to be for the day. He wanted to go home and crawl into bed and forget about the world for a couple of days.

The ride back to the city would take some time, so he crawled into the backseat to 'rest' as he had put it. Klavier had gotten three sentences out of him before Apollo had fallen mute and was softly snoring away underneath the black flannel blanket Klavier had draped over his shoulders.

There was something he had to do for Apollo. After Kristoph had passed on, Apollo was there to take him out and get his mind off of things. He was there when Klavier wanted to drown his sorrows in bottles of wine, getting so drunk off of his ass that he didn't know whether he was crying or laughing. He had been there to talk on the phone at all hours of the night when Klavier was awake and alone in his apartment staring down a box of shitty microwavable macaroni and cheese and uncooked bacon—(his pathetic attempt at comfort food). There were the office visits—usually to discuss the finer intricacies of different cases they were involved with over a rushed and hurried lunch. Apollo was there to snap him back into shape even when he was dealing with his own demons surrounding Kristoph and what he had done to everyone over the course of the last seven years.

Now it was time he returned the favor.

-x-

When Apollo came to the car was no longer moving and the sky was full of thick and grey clouds. He rose up on his elbows and glanced at the clock between the two front seats. It was nearly three in the afternoon. …Had he really been out for the long?

He pushed the covers off of his shoulders and rose up to stretch his arms over his head. He would be lying if he said that sleep hadn't been welcomed. Another quick inspection of the car made him realize that he was alone. Apollo peered into the driver's seat and then careened back when he surveyed his outside surroundings. They were in ... a parking lot?

He drew the sheets around his shoulders and moved to climb through the gap between the driver and passenger seat and get back into the front row. Just as he had, the doors clicked and Klavier made his appearance on the opposite side of the car.

"Forehead, you're up!"

He looked up at Klavier who was carrying a large brown paper bag in his arms, "Yeah... where are we?"

"About an hour away from home. Decided to take a little drive and do some shopping as well." Klavier smiled warmly, "How do you feel? I got some food if you're hungry."

Apollo shrugged, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, "Less exhausted I guess. I didn't really sleep much last night."

Klavier nodded in understanding and popped the locks to the back seat. He rounded back into the drivers seat and sighed contentedly, "You sound better," He said as he turned the key in the ignition.

Apollo shrugged again, "I guess." He buckled his seatbelt and turned to look at the large brown paper bags Klavier has brought back with him, "What type of food did you get?"

"Ah, some sushi rolls." Klavier replied, "But if you're not up for that, it's okay. We can stop somewhere else. My treat, _schatz_."

Apollo grew quiet and realization dawned on Klavier like a two ton weight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

Apollo shook his head, "No... I. It's nothing." He looked at Klavier who was tapping his hands on the steering wheel, "I'm sorry ...just hearing you call me that threw me off."

"It was my mistake, ja?"

Apollo turned away and looked at the bags in the seat behind Klavier, "Uhm, anyway ... the sushi is fine."

Klavier turned around wordlessly and pulled the bag from the back seat and into his lap, "Which one would you like?"

"Spicy salmon." He accepted the plastic container along with chopsticks from Klavier, "Drinks?"

"You know I always think ahead, Forehead. Coke, water or green tea?"

"Coke."

"Figured as much," Klavier placed the bottle into the cup holder and took the bag and placed it back behind his seat.

"What's in the other bag?"

"Just some stuff I had to pick up," Klavier answered back, "So, where to?"

"Hm?" Apollo turned to look at the prosecutor as he put the car into reverse and backed out of his parking spot.

"I've got a full tank of gas and nowhere to go anytime soon. Not in the mood for a little adventure?"

Apollo bit on his chopsticks, "Klavier, I'm... " He set them down, "...I kind of just want to go home and go to sleep for the rest of the day."

"That's understandable."

"But..."

"But?"

"I think ... I think maybe a little bit of company would be nice for the moment." Apollo turned back to his sushi, "Why don't we drive around for a little while?"

"Any idea where to?"

"No... I'll let you decide."

-x-

They drove until the evening rush back to Los Angeles had them stuck in traffic. By that time Klavier noticed that Apollo has become livelier than he had been earlier that morning. They hadn't talked much during their little miniature road trip out of the city, but Apollo's disposition was improving and that was all Klavier really cared about. However, it was clear that something was on Apollo's mind by the way he kept glancing between the windows and Klavier.

"Something wrong, Forehead?"

"Not exactly wrong... just curious about something."

"Well?"

"...Have you been to his grave at all this year?" Apollo asked abruptly.

"...You're talking about Kristoph, ja?" Klavier sighed, sinking back into his chair, "Yes, I've gone a couple of times actually... why do you ask? Do you want to go?"

Apollo shook his head furiously, "No, I can't. I don't want to go to a cemetery for awhile." He looked out the window, "Sorry I asked."

Klavier raised a curious eyebrow, "Is there more to this question than you're letting on?"

Apollo glanced at Klavier, "...You've been really kind and patient with me during this whole ordeal... I was just wondering how you were still dealing with things on your own."

"I try not to think about it." Klavier said, "I can't spend my every waking moment remembering the horrible crimes my brother committed during his last years on Earth. And besides, you were there when I needed you the most."

"Is that why you're doing this now? Looking after me that is?"

"You asked me to come, remember? Friends don't let each other down when they need them most."

"But ... I did."

Klavier looked to Apollo, "This isn't about Kristoph... is it, Apollo?"

"You called me _schatz_ back there... and I haven't stopped thinking about it since."

"It was a slip of the tongue."

"Was it, though?" His bracelet tightened on his wrist, "Don't lie, you know I'll figure it out, Klavier."

Klavier sighed and turned his eyes toward the dreary sky overhead, "...Apollo... when you asked me to come today... I can't express how I felt." He shrugged his shoulders, "...Happy? Elated? I thought maybe things were normal again. Things haven't been the same between us since spring. Even when I saw you at Themis Academy things felt ... tense."

"I know they haven't been exactly ideal." Apollo pulled the flannel sheet tightly around his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I ran from a good thing ..." Apollo began as he turned to look at Klavier's reflection in the window, "I told him about you, you know?"

"...Clay?"

Apollo nodded solemnly and then smiled for what appeared to be the first time that day, "He said I was an idiot for letting you go. He understood why... but said I was dumb._ Really_ dumb." Apollo turned to look at Klavier, "I really wish the two of you could have met."

"You weren't ready for anyone to know about us back then, remember?" Klavier reminded him, "At least publicly at least."

"Athena was curious about you, too." Apollo started, "Asked why I was so mum on talking about you. She can be really pushy when she wants to."

"Haha, and just what did you tell the fräulein?"

"Just about our earlier cases and nothing else." Apollo replied, "Shes still smitten with the idea that you were in a band. Almost as bad as Trucy if you ask me."

"I always was popular with the ladies..." Klavier trailed off as he cast a knowing glance at Apollo, "...And some men as well, ja?"

"You never stop." Apollo sighed, glancing out at the traffic ahead of them, "Can we go to your place?"

"Actually ... I was hoping we could go to your place."

"Yours is bigger." Apollo protested, but then realized what he had said, "...Don't start."

"I'm the perfect gentleman, Apollo. Whatever do you mean?" Klavier chuckled briefly and then flicked his hair out of his eyes, "Ah, big it may be... but it's isolating, too. Much too large for one person."

"You have no problem living there."

Klavier shrugged, "Merely a convenient place to lay my head when I need to rest and store all the material things I possess." He glanced behind him and flicked his signal on to merge into another lane, "I like your place ... it's nicer."

"It's nothing but a tiny hole in the wall."

"Nein. It's home."

"Fine, fine." Apollo waved his hands, "We'll go to my place. ...It's not in the most ideal shape right now."

Klavier shrugged, "Its just me, Apollo." He grinned, "So, it's settled then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wunderbar."

-x-

Apollo opened the door to his apartment and Klavier smiled warmly as he stepped through the threshold, "Still the same as I remember."

As Apollo locked the door behind the two of them, Klavier dropped the remaining brown paper bag on the coffee table. Apollo dropped his keys in the dish by the door and raised a curious eyebrow, "...You still haven't told me what's in the bag."

"It's a little gift for you, schatz." Klavier replied, "There's a little something we have to do beforehand, though."

"And that is?" Apollo asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising a scrutinizing eyebrow.

"Build a fort."

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Go. Get some chairs and sheets. We're going to build a fort in the living room." Klavier put his hands on his hips when Apollo didn't budge, "I'm not kidding, Apollo. I want you to help me build a fort."

"Do I look like I'm ten?"

"You have the height of a teenage girl and the attitude of a decrepit old man. Haha, not in the least." Klavier grinned, "I promise you you'll enjoy it."

Apollo glanced at the bag, "Can I at least see what's in the bag before we ... build this 'fort' of yours?"

"Not going to happen." Klavier grabbed Appllo forcibly by the shoulders and turned to steer him in the direction of his room, "You get the sheets and a few pillows too. And maybe a few clothespins if you have them. I'll prepare everything else."

Apollo groaned and did as Klavier instructed. He piled sheets from the linen closet into his arms and pulled some pillows from off of his bed. Klavier was busy rearranging the furniture in the living room into a suitable structure for a "fort". Apollo placed the sheets he had found on his sofa and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Is this good?"

"Perfect." Klavier said, pushing a chair into place. He pulled a canister from out of the bag and placed it in Apollo's hands. It was hot chocolate, "Go get started on making this. I trust you have soy milk?"

"Like always." Apollo confirmed.

"Good." Klavier turned around again and pulled another object from the brown bag, "And amaretto for a nice little kick, ja?"

"Sure." Apollo took the bottle and turned around, "Is that everything?"

"For now." Klavier answered, giving a soft push on the small of his back, "I'll be in to help if I finish before you."

Apollo entered the kitchen and left Klavier to his fort building. He set the hot chocolate canister on the counter and inspected it for a moment. Godiva? Of course, expect Klavier to get the most expensive kind. He pulled two mugs from the cabinet above his head and pulled the milk from his fridge. What in the world did Klavier have in mind for him?

He poured the milk into a pot, brought it to a boil and then added the hot chocolate powder. He canvassed his cabinets for nutmeg and added a dash to the concoction. He uncapped the amaretto and poured a small amount in and let the liquid simmer for a bit. By time Apollo had returned with the hot chocolate, Klavier had already finished constructing his so called ... _fort._

"This looks like the work of a three year old." Apollo muttered, setting their mugs down on the coffee table, "What's with the Christmas decorations?"

"They're _fairy_ lights, Forehead." Klavier walked past Apollo and turned out the lights by the door so that they were submerged in darkness save for the fairy lights he had strewn about the blankets, "Here, sit near the edge and take off your shoes."

"…Klavier."

"Just do as I say, Apollo. I promise you'll like it." Klavier was fiddling around with the brown bag again, "Turn around and lay down so that you're staring at the ceiling. When you've done that, close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them. Just relax for a little while."

Apollo sighed, resting his hands over his stomach and waited for Klavier to be finished with whatever he was doing. He heard a box popping open, the sliding of material and something being set on the floor by his head. Klavier kicked his shoes off, walked over to his side of the fort and bent down to do something. He heard the sliding of cording and then a few clicking noises. Klavier walked over to the other side of the room and muttered something under his breath before returning back to where Apollo was lying and slid in beside him. What in the world was Klavier _doing_?

"All right, Apollo. Open your eyes."

Apollo nearly broke down with the sight he was met with.

His entire living room was bathed in a sea of moving stars. It was as if the night sky itself had migrated into his apartment. He turned to look at Klavier who was staring right back at him. Of course, he should have expected as much. This was what he wanted, this was what he missed. Lying on his back underneath the blanket of space and talking about nothing and everything with Clay. That's what this was about … wasn't it?

"Why do you have such a good memory?"

Klavier shrugged his shoulders, watching a shooting star sail across the window to his left, "Would you rather I didn't?"

"No…I …" Apollo gave a shaky exhale, "…I wasn't expecting this."

"That's the point." Klavier sat and leaned forward to retrieve their mugs from the coffee table. He set Apollo's down between the two of them and took a sip from his mug, "...Delicious as expected. …How do you feel?"

"On the verge of crying again." Apollo answered, pressing his hands into his eyes as they began to mist over, "But oddly, at peace."

"So, cry if you need to. You know I won't judge you, ja?" Klavier sipped at the hot chocolate again, "…I can see why the two of you were so fascinated with space. It's quite the harsh place if you think about it … but so vast and deep."

"…You're not going to start writing song lyrics, are you?"

"Nein, Forehead. That ship sailed a long time ago…" Klavier laughed into his mug, "Drink up before it gets cold."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that instructed me to lie like this."

"Just for the full effect at the beginning." Klavier raised his head to gaze at the display of stars, "To be honest I was going to give you something like this for Christmas. But, well, looks like Santa came a little early this year, hm?"

Apollo sat up and crossed his legs in front of him, "…You know I don't care about the material aspects of the holidays…"

"I know." Klavier shrugged, "But, I figured this would have been something you'd like. So I got it for you either way."

"Well … it's been a nice surprise." Apollo wiped away at his eyes and took a sip of his hot chocolate, "You're right, this is pretty good."

They sat in silence for awhile, watching the stars shift and move across the expanse of Apollo's living room. It was nice, Apollo had to admit and he was thankful that Klavier had taken the extra step to do something like this for him tonight. Klavier had finished his hot chocolate before Apollo and had taken to lying on his back again to watch the stars.

"…Klavier."

Klavier turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"…Thank you …" Apollo started, "…Thank you for everything you've done today, I … I don't think I could have made it through any of this today if I didn't have you around."

"What about Mr. Wright? And the little fräuleins you've grown so fond of?"

Apollo shook his head, "No … I talked with Phoenix at the chapel and he was able to help a little … but I don't think he could have done something like this for me. …Maybe with the help of Athena and Trucy, sure. But … it wouldn't have fit. I don't think." He shrugged, taking a sip from his mug, "I like it when it's just the two of us."

Klavier nodded wordlessly. _Me too, schatz. _His eyes drifted away from Apollo and to the stars again.

"…Will you stay the night?" Apollo asked as his eyes drifted to the clock. It was getting late…

Klavier turned back to Apollo, "…Do you want me to?"

"It would be nice to have the company." Apollo replied, turning away and hiding his expression behind the rim of his mug.

Klavier closed his eyes and a small smile graced his features, "That's the same thing I said to you last January."

"…I know..." He lowered his mug, "So …will you?"

"If you want me to, I will."

He knew Apollo didn't want to be alone tonight even if the young defense attorney couldn't come right out and say it. Apollo finished his hot chocolate and sat it on the coffee table next to where Klavier placed his empty mug. He rose from the fort of blankets, walked down the hallway to the linen closet and came back with two heavy blankets for the two of them. Apollo laid them out over the two of them and returned to lying on his back like he had been previously.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Apollo turned over on his side so that his face was pressed into Klavier's shoulder. Klavier in turn parted the sheets again so that Apollo could move closer to him. An arm slowly slid over his stomach and hesitantly grabbed hold of the fabric of his shirt. Maybe Apollo was genuinely tired or maybe it was the alcohol finally doing a number on him… he just knew that he wanted to sleep in that instance…underneath the stars …next to Klavier as they currently were.

"…I still… can't believe he's gone, you know?"

"I know."

"…I don't know what to do with myself…"

"You keep on living."

"I know …even if it hurts, right?"

"Yes."

"…Klavier?"

"Yes, Apollo?"

"…Promise me you'll stay?"

"For as long as you need me to."

"…No. …Promise me …you'll _stay_."

"…_Schatz_…"

"…Promise?"

Klavier ran a hand threw Apollo's hair, smoothing down the two gelled spikes that were poking his chin. It wasn't long before he heard Apollo's breathing slow down and soft snoring coming from his side. He turned on his side, pulling Apollo closer to his chest and raised his eyes to the window above them. The sky was clear and the moon had decided to make an appearance that night.

Klavier couldn't make that promise. …In reality _no _one could make that sort of promise and hope to keep it. He could falsely feed into Apollo's insecurities about life and keep his fading hope burning alive. He could _try_. Like he had been doing all day. That's the only thing Klavier could truly do. It was true when they said tomorrow wasn't guaranteed to anyone. Because who knew what would happen to him five years, ten years… twenty years down the line?

"_As long as fate will allow."_

He sighed and pressed a tentative kiss to Apollo's forehead. Apollo stirred momentarily but settled back into the sheets once again and fell back to sleep. Klavier glanced up at the star display overhead one last time and then turned his attention to the moon hanging overhead.

…_I'll look after him for as long as you want me to. Rest easy, okay?_

His sole answer was a shooting star from the home planetarium shooting across the living room and losing itself somewhere within the darkness of the living room.

…A falling star blazing a trail of light through the darkness that obscured all.


End file.
